Tails Dark Secret
by ThievingCooper
Summary: Hello just want to let you know this is my second ever fanfic so please don't judge me P.S. I don't own any of the Sonic The HedgeHog rights so don't take this Serious Now Let's Begin
1. Chapter 1

Tails: Hey Shadow have you seen Sonic ever since last night? Shadow: Last time I herd of him he said he was going to hang himself about his life being sucky or something. Tails ran to Sonic house right before he hung himself. Sonic: What the fuck are you doing here go away so i can kill myself already. Tails: DON'T DO IT I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING! Sonic: What is you fucking piece of shit. Tails: I made a gender changing machine. Ever since Sally Died I Made it so I could become a girl so you would be happy Sonic: First of i'm 17 your 12 you don't know what me and Salls did in Bed your to young to do it and to little to under stand. Tails Tezed Sonic and brought him to his house.

So that was chapter 1 tell what i should add in the story to make awesome and sexy


	2. Chapter 2 A MYSTERY

Sonic Woke up in a dark room and a small light was in the distance he was chained to what seemed like a wall Then a machine rolled into the light it was a machine. Then Tails Walked in it but it unexpectedly exploded Sonic Pulled on the chains. He eventually got loose and Juiced Tails to the hospital. Tails woke up in the hospital feeling a bit different he had silky smooth fur and he didn't have a penis and had to round things on him... Tails: Wtf I'm i a girl now Sonic,Shadow and Knuckles walked in the room. Shadow Who First Walked in the room notices the TITS SO HE JUMPED ON THE BED RAPING TAILS! Sonic: WHAT THE FUCK SHADOW GET OFF HIMHERRRRR? KNUCKLES OH MY GOD YOU RAPED TAILS!

Now Tell What Happens Next and Stay Tooned FOR TAILS DARK SECRET!


	3. Chapter 3 A New Enemy and maybe a myster

Tails: GET THE FUCK OFF ME CAUSE IF YOU DON'T I WILL KILL YOU IN YOU SLEEP!  
Shadow: Fuck Bitch I've got insecurity now you hoe-bag.  
: Doop dap deep dodododa deep odyodybeepbopdope ( AKA HE IS MASTURBATING OVER THE ROOM 19 CAM )  
Later...  
Sonic: so yeah everyone let's all forget about Shadow Raping Tails Agreed Right.  
Knux: Yeah. Tails: F*** yeah. Shadow: NO! Man that was awesome. The House randomly blew up  
Sanic: I AM YOU'RE CLONE BITCH NOW SUCK ME DICK HAR HAR HAR. Sonic: wtf Shadow: Surprise Mother Fucker. Tails: Is that my Hilixomophe. Shadow: you're not using it and were you gay before you were a girl cause when i grabbed this I saw a Mechine or Grabbable item that said Tails Electo Dildo made in 1-29-12. and as you know it's 2-26-15. Tails: Yeah I was gay so what. Knuckles: so thats why Sonic and I kept finding used condoms on the edge of are beds last year.

Now lets go to 's Base and see who made the clone.

Robotnic: Why are you going to kill me your my daughter why are you going to.  
Kate Robotnic: Me and your Robots Agreed you are weak and Retard so I'm going to conker Mobius, Collect the 8 chaos emerald and the 8 Super emeralds and the Master Emerald. And most of all KILL SONIC AND HIS FRIENDS MUA HA HA HA HA! Robotnic: please don't kil mahhHHHHHHHHHHH! Kate: Now My Clones Sanic 1 failed me so Sanic 2, Arms 1, Enchilada 1 KILL THEM. and by the way Grab me the secret Oblivion Emerald Located in the place called Station Square.

Even Later at Sonic's House 9:24 PM

Tails knew he was still a guy so she bought a strap on and went to sonic's house and the she sneaked in and then started raping sonic. Sonic: WTF GET THAT OUT MY ASS! Tails: sorry just I want to have sex but I'm a girl now but I also like fucking someone back but now im a girl. Sonic: I will fuck but i will ware a condom and I guess I will let you a stuck your strap on dick in my ass I guess.

Now Tell me in a review What will happen next in Tails Dark Secret Chapter 4 and how could I make it more Sexy


	4. Chapter 4 the Evolutionary Rode

Sonic quickly Tazed Tails

Sonic: Shoo that was a close one now lets see lets burn the strap on and bring tails do shadow's torcher dungeon  
Mean While... Sonic was on his Windows 7 PC or Mac Book Pro ( You Decide ) and out of curiosity he looked up what is it like to be Gay.

Since Sonic never found an explanation he decided to go to Mobius Gay Bar to asked the people there what its like at the bar Sonic saw a familiar face

Sonic: SHADOW!

Shadow: Oh a hey Sonic how are you going want a margarita

Sonic: But Shadow you and Marine are married and you have to twin boys But you work at a Gay Bar instead and for what

Shadow: dude relax a lot of people have secret lives now let me guess you want to know what its like to be gay well meet me at the bathroom in 5 minutes my Shift is almost done

Sonic: Alright lets get his over with

Shadow: Don't need these

Sonic: hey those are my condoms

Shadow: Take this its a better condom

Sonic: you buy 100 dollar condoms what the fuck Dude

1 minute Later

Sonic: Harder Faster

Shadow: I am doing it as fast as I can AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sonic: My turn HU HU HU HU

Shadow come on do me like the Sppedster you are AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sonic: that was incredible no wonder why you do this

Shadow: NOW LET ME AT YOUR COCK

Sonic: That feels better than when Sally did it oh yes. his feels so wrong but so incredible WOW. Now let me at your Sexy Cock Shadow

Shadow: OMG that is amazing no one has ever sucked like that oh yes oh god I love you

3 hours later ...

Continued in chapter 5


	5. Chapter 5 power source as angry as Choas

Location : Sonic's House

Amy: SOOOOOOOOOONNICCCC!

Sonic: AHH AMY WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE ON MY THE SPYWARE I PUT ON YOUR PHONE I SAW YOU WERE AT A GAY BAR YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE OF A BOY FRIEND!

Sonic: We are not dating and AHHHHHH? I was Out and Uhh... Wanted a drink and uhh... They were having I sale on Beverages so I went there instead for a drink

Amy: Why didn't you just say so

Sonic: Wait you put spyware on my phone

Amy: Uhh no I didn't JUST FORGET I EVER SAID THAT.

Tails woke up after being tazed to the sound of moaning as she creeped through the door saw head on Amy Sucking Sonic Better then a Sucker Lollipop.

Hey whats doing on the Twin Tails Fox replied

Amy: WHAT ANOHER GIRL IS HER SALLY IS DEAD and you are with another girl.

Sonic : No What noise did you her

Tails: Mine of course

Amy saw in Disbelief Tails had a nice rack and curves like no other women

Amy: A SEX CHANGE !

Sonic : No a experiment went wrong and Tails tur...

Amy: SONIC YOU DOUBLE TEAMING JERK I WAS SUPOSED TO HAVE YOU THIS TIME!

It's not what you thing the hedgehog said.

Sonic's Phone was going off imagine a iphone6+ or a Samsung Galaxy S6 Edge as his ring tone What I'm made of played

Message : You have one message from Shadow The Ultimate Life Form / Hedgehog

Shadow's Voicemail : Hey Uhh Sonic I came home and Marine is filling a divorce and my kids are crying can I and my Son Shadie stay at your place for a while my daughter Marianne is staying with Marine for the next few days cause well if seems your cums smell stays for a long time and is strong she also figured out I worked part time at a gay bar and was technically Cheating on her with tons of men but uhh Sonic when you Fuck you Fuck good if I stay with you could we possibly have quickies every once in a while. BEEP

Message : End of Message

AMY: SONIC IM GOING TO KILL YOU YOU MOTHER FUCKER!

Amy ran to her house just a houses down

Sonic : Tails Uhh You ok

Tails what did you do tonight its 4:55 a.m. and you did a lot tonight I guess and you Tazed me before we could fuck now please fuck me Sonic

Sonic : I promise later tonight ok Bud

Tails : Ok Sonic I Will see you tonight

Amy returned and blasted the front door open and turned the shotgun a Moss 12 at the back of Sonic head and shot him they she Though the gun in tails hands she was waring clear plastic glove with no fingerprints on them tails fingerprints were on the gun

I stole that from shadow Marine had them pilled in a box for garbage day you two have been screwed you and Shadow are going to don't know Go to jail for murder said Amy

Shadow: Hey Sonic so is it ok if I Oh Oh MY

Shadow pukes all over the floor while Amy laughs and laughs and Tails Crys Amy flees and seconds later police come

Knuckles : Tails ... Shadow What the Fuck have you down

Vector alright team take them down

Tails was pinned against the wall and Knuckles Was yelling at Tails making his tears Flow more and more and more till it was as if a river was flowing from his eyes While Shadow was Shot in he Legs and they took his Chaos Emerald so he couldn teleport away while he was pinned and handcuffed.

3 weeks later ... Station Square Court Room 2:56 p.m.

As of today court is know in session the reason s Homicide Third Degree murder of Sonic T. Hedgehog

the Lawyer for Tails and Shadow is Knuckles the Echidna

Rough My Honor I find these guys NOT GILTY of charge in actuality it was Amy Rose a former friend of Sonic. said Knuckles

[Before Court Tails and Shadow have explained the story to Knuckles ]

Knuckles: Shadow has Voice audio of the day the event took place

Rough : Roll the Audio "I stole that from shadow Marine had them pilled in a box for garbage day you two have been screwed you and Shadow are going to don't know Go to jail for murder"

Rough: the voice sounds like Amy's

Objection said Cream standing for Amy

Cream: this gun has fingerprints of Tails and Shadow on it and the they used was a fake impression off

Objection these gloves the boys say she wore while she shot I'm is here Clear glove with her fingerprints inside of them

Rough : I find All of you Guilty for Murder and You too Cream and Knuckles are going to jail for possible helping in the murder or murders escape.

Everyone : WHAAAAAAAAAA

Authors note: Sorry for long time I was bizzy with school and YouTube and other stuff like Gaming Also Sub to my youtube channel its thievingkid Gaming also please review this chapter as well


	6. Chapter 6 Jailhouse Cells

Chapter 6 Cells encaged

Chaotix Jail house 2:19 P.M.

Knuckles: Vector as your leader I demand you let me go as once

Vector: Sorry boss but you were evicted of helping in murder

Knuckles: That's A Lie that's a God damn Lie

Shadow was tied up in cage with a blindfold with his mouth duck taped cause his record and things he had done led to over 20 murders solved, Dozens of Kidnapping, and even Hundred's of missing Children's cases were he did all of this in his teen years it stopped at 17 when his best friend Silver Kidnapped him and tied him up in the woods and tortured him and Shadow would have died if he had told Silver he wouldn't stop this cause he made Silver witness all of it and told him about it that day he promised to stop, but now with this if he got out of jail knew that even though he was framed he was framed he couldn't make Silver believe him and the shocking thing was the guards told them he wasn't going in a sell as all he could do is make muffling noises

Knuckles looked as he was put in a cell for the next 5 years his roommate had 6 years left he looked up at the tall green hedgehog named Scourge and he looked one bed and he looked up as the green hedgehog said these words with a seductive tone as Knuckles started crying as he realized

Scourge: Well we are gonna have a fun time

An explosion happens and the egg carrier is shown and using a microphone and big speakers a unknown voice is heard as the prisoners are being sucked up into it

Katie Robotnik: Hello fellow Comrades for world domination I will need a of the prisoners to help and each will be rewarded heavily

Everyone was lined up and she would pick who would go into what training and how their skills are useful but so they couldn't attack her they were standing with a white aura surrounding them making it so they can't move a familiar face was a black hedgehog giving her a glare

Shadow: You bitch you tried to kill my friends and now you want to hire me to do your dirty work

Katie: Robotize him

Shadow had noticed the two the one that went for him was a robotized Sally Acorn after her death they must of gotten her he thought and there backup was a robot with almost no face but with somehow with almost the same build as Sonic it was him robotized there was a red light were one of his bloody eyes you could still see was it was crippled but Shadow knew he could not be robotized for this reason

Sally R: Scan complete figure to be robotized is already inorganic Process failed

Katie: Grounder!

Grounder: Yes Mam

Katie: What version did my Baboon of a Father have all the robotized robots running and what are most robots software?

Grounder: Most robots are running Windows 95 all Robotized Robots running Windows XP

Katie: Send software updates and make all Robots run Windows 7 Ultimate

Grounder: Ok as you say

Sally R: Installing in progress BonziBuddy in now installed working and

BonziSally: Hello there I am BonziBuddy what is your name is it expand dong?

Shadow: Yes [laughing] Free me [laughing]

BonziSally: Ok I make searching the Internet easy … Searching for Free Me ERROR!

Shadow: Oh shit is it over no no no

BonziSally: Do you want to uninstall BonziBuddy

Shadow: NO

Out of nowhere the robotized Sonic came

BonziSonic: Hello their fellow BonziBuddy unit

BonziSally: Hi want to Search Email?

Shadow: Can you save me

BonziBuddies: Yes now freeing Expand Dong

Katie: Why are you making the robotized robots BonziBuddies you stupid machine

Grounder: I sent the wrong file well send the right one now

Shadow had escaped by jumping out and holding on to the BonziBuddies cause they could fly and escaped on land and uninstalled Robotized OS R on them and making them New memory valves with each holding infinite memory and telling them there real pasts and basically did what had to be done

I'm am sorry a year ago the Thieving group was made basically 7 gamer's who made a youtube channel and we made a fanfiction account and soon we were going to make a facebook and twitter even a twitch and website would be made recently my best friend and later my girlfriend her and I were the co founders and he passed away as she was kidnapped off the street raped and murdered sadly me and my friends aka other group members got his laptop in his will and the password on it is basically this probably unfinished chapter and a bunch of fics and video ideas he never shared with us and never even published or made so in her memory we will publish it she will be missed I will continue Tails Dark Secret while working on Sonic Middle School also BonziBuddy is real XD also sub to my little bro thievingkid gaming i named this after his PSN name thievingkid047 as he is a Sly fan some new fanfictions will come soon about Minecraft Story Mode, Sly Cooper, Ratchet and Clank, Sonic, Pokemon and more along with creepypasta


End file.
